


staring down the road, pray to God I see headlights

by parpar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parpar/pseuds/parpar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, <i>yes<i>."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Castiel looked up from where he was kneeling on the nubby brown carpet.   This wasn't at all where he thought his evening would end up, but he was enjoying himself immensely, humming around a mouthful of cock.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel's cock, to be precise, who was a graduate student at the local university.  He was from Ghana, made very attractive moaning noises when Cas bobbed his head just so, and had saved Cas from drowning in a fountain earlier that day.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	staring down the road, pray to God I see headlights

"Oh, _yes_."

Castiel looked up from where he was kneeling on the nubby brown carpet. This wasn't at all where he thought his evening would end up, but he was enjoying himself immensely, humming around a mouthful of cock.  

Daniel's cock, to be precise, who was a graduate student at the local university.He was from Ghana, made very attractive moaning noises when Cas bobbed his head just so, and had saved Cas from drowning in a fountain earlier that day.

Cas had been in the campus library not to study, but just to sit somewhere dry and warm.The money he'd gotten from the truck driver had run out, and he hadn't known what to do or where to go.He had considered trying to steal a car, like the Winchesters had done at several points in their lives, but knew he would not be able to start it without keys, let alone drive it to Kansas.

When the library had closed, Cas had been gently kicked out into the rain.The librarian had given him directions to a homeless shelter, blushing all the while as if Castiel would be offended at her presumption.He smiled at her and wished her a good evening, committing her directions to memory and hoping that this shelter was not as terrifying as the last one he had visited.He had not eaten since the day before and was starting to become dizzy.His vision grayed out and he ended up swooning into the fountain just as Daniel had ridden by on a bike.  

Daniel had fished a flailing Castiel out of the freezing water and, after being assured that there was no need to call an ambulance and taking in Cas' haggard appearance, offered Cas a place to stay for the night.Cas, blushing in shame, accepted, and after a short walk they reached Daniel's tiny studio apartment.  

He remembered what Dean had said to him about trust and protection, and the mess of what had happened with Hael, but Daniel was not an angel.He was human, and Cas' luck with humans was far better than his luck with angels.Besides, he was cold and wet and Daniel offered several times to take him to the nearby shelter run by a Catholic church."At this time of night, though, I don't think there will be any beds left, and I would hate for them to kick you out, but I understand if you would prefer it," he said, rambling in a way that reminded Castiel fondly of Sam Winchester.Cas felt weepy with relief; he was so tired of sleeping on park benches.

Cas stumbled on the small flight of stairs, but Daniel caught him before he could fall.His large, warm hands on Cas' arm and back made Castiel shiver, in a way unrelated to his soaking wet clothes.Headlights from a passing car lit up his rescuer's face, and Castiel noticed with a jolt that Daniel was rather handsome.  

"You okay there?" Daniel asked, and Cas realized he had been staring, appreciating the man's broad shoulders and smooth, dark skin.Cas ducked his head to hide his burning face. 

After accepting dry clothes and some food ("I haven't gone grocery shopping this week, so I hope that toast, applesauce, and Oreos are okay," Daniel said, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck), Cas had begun to relax and look at his surroundings.He had been in so few personal homes, and the framed pictures and knick knacks were fascinating to him.

He had received so much kindness from complete strangers since his fall, as well as a fair bit of cruelty, and it was overwhelming in a way that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time.

Emotions were different, now that he was human.They weren't necessarily stronger, but they were linked to a level of intense physicality he had only rarely experienced as an angel.His body's reactions made it harder for him to ignore what he was feeling.For example, when Daniel patted his arm or wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, Castiel felt a warm build of anticipation that made his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. 

The two talked over their dinner on the small couch, and Cas learned that Daniel tended to speak with his hands and that he had a nice laugh.His voice was pleasant, deep and lightly accented.Cas didn't speak much, preferring to listen to Daniel talk about his dissertation, his part-time jobs at the library and as a professor's assistant, and his family back in Accra.

Castiel had briefly visited the city while on his search for God, all those years ago.Daniel's face lit up when Cas mentioned a coffee shop in the middle of the city that he had spent a few hours in, speaking with a contact of a contact of someone that Bobby Singer once knew.When Daniel asked the reason for Cas' visit, Castiel had coughed and said it was for a business trip.  

Daniel tactfully changed the subject to the university campus.At one point, Castiel said something that made his host throw back his head and laugh, and Castiel spent a breathless moment staring at Daniel's throat, transfixed and flustered.

When Daniel got up to put their dishes in the sink, Cas tried to help but was denied."Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No no, you're a guest," Daniel said, smiling his easy grin."Your clothes should be finished drying by morning," he called over his shoulder."I'd take them to the dryer in the basement, but it's been broken for a few days now."

Cas followed him into the kitchen, his hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets."Um.Thank you, for everything.I greatly appreciate it.I truly wish I was able to pay you back."

Daniel dried his hands on a dish towel and turned around.At seeing Cas so dejected and embarrassed, he put a hand on Cas' shoulder and gripped it tightly.  

"It's okay, man.We've all gone through hard times.  I'm sure you'll be back on your feet soon."He smiled gently."And hey, we've all gotta help each other out, yeah?"  

Castiel could have blamed what happened next on his exhaustion, but in truth it was a deep loneliness that made him sway into Daniel and embrace him.  Daniel chuckled and hugged him back, and Cas' stomach swooped as though he were flying.  

They stayed like that for several seconds before Cas turned his face into Daniel's neck and just breathed.He smelled like something Castiel would later learn was Irish Spring soap.He felt Daniel's pulse jump against his forehead, and shivered to feel a warm hand slide up his back.They stood, breathing and shifting into each others' warmth.It seemed like the easiest thing in the world for Castiel to lay a kiss on Daniel's neck.  

Daniel startled and looked down at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, still holding onto Cas' shoulders. 

"I don't know," Cas answered honestly, unable to stop staring at Daniel's lips."I just wanted to."

There was a beat of silence before they lunged at each other, and before he knew it Castiel was being thoroughly kissed, his face cradled in Daniel's hands. 

It didn't take them long to transition from making out against the kitchen refrigerator to Cas sinking to his knees in Daniel's bedroom.He fumbled Daniel's jeans open and pulled them down his thighs, along with his boxers.He ducked to take Daniel in his mouth but Daniel stopped him. 

"Wait, wait," he panted, and reached into his bedside table to get a condom.He tore it open and rolled it down his cock, Castiel watching with rapt attention."Safety first, yeah?" Daniel said, and Cas nodded gravely.He remembered a horrific conversation with Dean years ago, something his friend had called "The Talk," before they arrived at the brothel.It had included a lengthy discussion of the importance of condoms, even for oral sex, despite Cas' insistences that he was thousands of years old, immune to all diseases, and that there was no need for this "Talk," and that Dean shouldn't use so many obscene hand gestures while driving.

"Yes.May I suck you now?" he asked, and Daniel groaned, lying back on the bed and nodding fervently.

The condom was tacky under Cas' lips, and tasted pleasingly like lemons, and the solid, warm weight of Daniel in his mouth was wonderful.He employed what he had learned from Dean's taste in pornography, suckling at the head, licking at the shaft, and bobbing his head up and down.

It seemed to be working.Cas noted the way that Daniel gradually fell apart, gasping and sighing under Cas' ministrations.

Daniel gently palmed the back of Cas' skull, running his fingers through Cas' hair.It felt so good, verging on divine, and Cas moaned and arched up into the touch.He scooted closer between Daniel's thighs, relishing the feeling of safety this position granted him.Safety had been so elusive since his fall.

"Ah, so good, you're so _good_ ," Daniel choked out, his hips pulsing upwards in short bursts.Cas sucked harder, bobbed his head further.He soaked up the praise, shivering with how good it was to be desired, to bring another pleasure.He had inflicted so much pain and misery in his life as an angel, and it was healing in a way he hadn't expected to just make someone feel good. 

His jaw ached and his neck was threatening soreness if he continued much longer, but Cas thought he could happily do this every night.He shoved one hand down his borrowed sweatpants and began to stroke his cock.  

The heavy muscles of Daniel's thighs began twitching, and his moans became shorter and more desperate."Close, I'm close, oh," he said, and Cas forced his head down, taking in as much as he could.He employed a trick he had read in a Cosmopolitan magazine someone had left in a bus station last week, and squeezed his left thumb in his hand to suppress his gag reflex. 

"Oh!" Daniel cried and came, his entire body shuddering.Cas felt the man's cock twitch and pulse under his lips, and wondered what it would be like to do this without a condom.  

The thought of someone coming in his mouth, down his throat, all over his face, telling him he was a good boy for taking it so nice and messy, was what pushed him into his own orgasm, shooting sticky and wet into his cupped hand. 

Castiel gasped through it, riding the waves of bliss with his head pillowed on Daniel's thigh, Daniel's broad hands moving in his hair.  

When he had recovered somewhat, he looked up to see Daniel smiling lazily down at him.He motioned for Cas to climb up on the bed, and Cas did, lying beside him.

"That was amazing," Daniel murmured.He had already disposed of the condom, and was offering Cas some tissues to clean the semen off his hands.  

Cas tossed the dirty tissues into the small wastebasket beside the bed.Daniel pulled the covers over them, and Cas snuggled into his side.When a strong, warm arm curled over his middle, all the tension flowed out of Cas' body, and he fell asleep to the sound of Daniel humming softly.

In the morning, Cas was startled awake by a blaring alarm clock.  Daniel's arms tightened around him, and he groaned into Cas' neck.  "Damn, I need to go TA a class," he said.

"Which class?" Cas asked, watching Daniel get dressed.His voice was raspier than usual, and his throat ached.It was a small reminder of what they had done together the previous night, and Cas quirked a smile at the memory.

"Latin American Politics," Daniel said, hopping into a fresh pair of jeans.He pulled a thick red sweater over his head and turned to Cas."Want breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Cas said.He took another few moments to lie in the warm bed before getting up.His dry clothes were folded in a neat pile on the dresser.He buried his nose in the clean fabric, savoring the fresh, clean smell.  A wash of sadness came over him and he sat back down on the rumpled sheets.  He wanted to stay in this bed for a while longer with Daniel, and ask him to tell him more about his family.  He wanted to ask who had knitted that red sweater for him and if he would tell Cas that he was good one more time.  

Castiel sighed, stretched, and got dressed.

In the kitchen, Daniel handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of toast."Are you leaving today?" he asked."Not that you have to go, I mean, you're welcome to stay for another night," he hurried to add.

"I need to get to Kansas."Castiel thought for a moment."Is there a bus station near here?"

They left the apartment together.At the bottom of the stairs, Daniel indicated the way to the bus station."Here," he said, and handed Cas a blank white envelope.Cas opened it to see a twenty dollar bill and one of Daniel's business cards from the library.   _Daniel Djoleto, Special Collections Assistant_ , it read.

"It's not much," Daniel said, shuffling his feet.  

Cas hugged him."You are good and kind.I think your dissertation will be a great success.Thank you for your hospitality."  

They broke apart, and said their goodbyes."My email is on that card, too.Let me know when you get where you're going safely, all right?" Daniel told him.

Cas assured him that he would email, hoping that one of the Winchesters would help him set up an email account.The idea was exciting, and rejuvenated in body and spirit, Cas started walking, squinting into the bright morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when Season 9 first aired, and just wanted to explore Cas being human and having a positive sexual experience with someone and experiencing some human kindness. Doesn't fit into canon all that well, but oh well! :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Continuing my habit of using song lyrics as titles, the title is from "Wagon Wheel" by Old Crow Medicine Show


End file.
